Chapter 77: Assault/Transcript
Velocity: 40 years has passed. Everything is aging, and so am I. I have given up hope for not only finally banishing the Dark Humans, but also... Finding my way home. However, there is still time to stop this. I am the Dark Human Slayer, I am... Velocity! (Logo: Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. Created by Bryan Andrews and Rob Renzetti) (Screen fades to the reanimated version of a scene from the City of the Brontosaur episode where Velocity is walking in the city, which he continues walking around, then stumbles across Kristina) *Kristina: Well, well, look who is about to be a dead raptor? *Velocity: No look who is going to be a dead Dark Human *Kristina: Let's bet. (Velocity pulls his blade and combats Kristina, later accepts defeat) *Kristina: I'll be back to get you. *runs* (The brontosaurus cheers and then, we go to Velocity now) *Velocity: That is how i defeated her for a first time. *Scarlett: That was before you lost the blade? *Velocity: Yes. *Scarlett: That story was pretty cool. *Velocity: That "story" is true. *Scarlett: Wait it was true? *Velocity: Yes, and I fought other Dark Humans. *Velocity: I have fought Lyndsey, Nancy, Jack, Bill and a lot o Dark Humans including the deadliest of all, Brimstone. *Scarlett: *gasps* Brimstone... That Dark Human who made me freeze for like many many years?! *Elisha: You know him? *Scarlett: Yes we used to be friends along with people now known as Stone, and Grimm. (Elisha and Velocity gasp) *Elisha: Grimm... The same guy who stole Chief's ancient armor and controlled me! (Flashback) *Grimm: I can help you *uses hypnotizing staff* *Grimm: *armored, turns Brimstone into a chicken* (Flashback ends) *Scarlett: You know Stone? *Velocity: Yes she formed an alliance with the Dark Humans to destroy us. (Flashback) *Stone: Kill him. (Velocity attacks them) (Flashback ends) *Scarlett: Wow... They become evil, haven't they? Well, at least there was no god for the Dark Humans... (Then, Elisha realizes Shadowus.) *Elisha: Our god is real. (Cuts to a building with Brimstone and Shadowus discussing.) *Brimstone: So... Have you ever heard of a "Velocity"? *Shadowus: No, can he stop our scheme? *Brimstone: I'll tell you a true story about Velocity. *Shadowus: Alright, I am listening. *Brimstone: Velocity is a dinosaur who is the adopted son of Prime. Since he was chosen to stop us. He had killed almost every Dark Human except for that dreaded Elisha, who is one of the good Dark Human. Since h lost that blade, it's hopeless now! *laughs* *Shadowus: I have a Dark Human who wanted to be good. Her name is Lagan, and i killed her parents and trick her into thinking Velocity killed her parents. *Brimstone: Well now we need our plan to carry out. *Shadowus: Send Kristina to find Soul Dust. *Kristina: Yes. (Runs out) (Meanwhile, Velocity, Elisha and Scarlett are walking and then Velocity sees Kristina collecting soul dust) *Velocity: You look... Familiar. (Kristina look at him, then shrugs and continues) (Kristina then notices he is Velocity) *Kristina: Velocity!!! *Velocity: We meet once again. *Kristina: A little bird told me one time that you lost the blade. Is this true? *Velocity: WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK ME IF ME LOSING MY BLADE IS TRUE?!! YES IT IS!!! *Kristina: *laughs* Yes! Now there is very likely that you get killed. *Velocity: I may have lost my original blade but I have a OK replacement. *brings out the Soul Cutter* (Velocity uses the Soul Cutter to kill Kristina, but suddenly, it breaks) *Kristina: Fun fact! That never works on Dark Humans. *Velocity: OK. Let's settle this. Fist to fist. *Kristina: Very well. *punches Velocity* (Velocity punches Kristina back) *Kristina: *punches Velocity so had that blood came out of him and was flung him* *Velocity: A little help? (Velocity pulls out his throwing knives and shoots) *Kristina: Knives?! *dodges* (Elisha comes in and starts fighting Kristina, then she kick Elisha, and as she gets up, Elisha pull out her laser gun and shoots. She dodges, and Velocity jumps on Kristina's back and stabs her with his claws. Kristina screams.) Kristina: You got me, but let's see if you can face them. *turns the innocent bunnies into monsters* Velocity: You are a heartless being. Monster Bunny: *runs to Velocity* (Velocity digs claw at Bunny, and blood spews and bunny dies and a another bunny jumps. Velocity uses his sai to kill the bunny, and blood spews and the bunny dies. But, as the no dead bunnies revert back to normal, Velocity become traumatized.) Scarlett: Elisha we need to carry Velocity. Velocity: *drops his sai and falls to his knees* (Elisha and Scarlett begin carrying Velocity, who sadly closes his eyes, and glares at Kristina, as if she was the reason why he killed his first non-Dark Human beings) (Later) Velocity: I can't believe I had to kill those innocents. Elisha: It isn't your fault. It was Kristina's. Velocity: Yes... It was Kristina's. For years, i have been saving innocents, including the Warden, Willie, The Monster and even... Shunky. Now i killed my first non-Dark Human beings thanks to her. (All of the sudden, Scarlett walks to a flowing lake, but a mysterious Dark Human has shoved her to the lake, screaming for help.) Velocity: Scarlett!!! *runs to the lake where she gets washed off* Oh no... (Cuts back to the castle) Kristina: Found them! And guess what? I made Velocity kill the two bunnies. Shadowus: True torture. I like it. Time for Phase 2! *laughs evily* (Episode ends) (End Credits Role) (Nickelodeon logo) (Dark Slime Productions logo) Category:Transcripts